I'm Tired of Waiting
by Purplecherry5
Summary: Sakura is alone one night waiting for Sasuke, and he's late. That when she learns that she needs to stop waiting, and move on before it's too late. Some ooc. Oneshot. Not in the Ninja times


AN: Really, somebody help me… I can't stop writing one-shots! This came on a starry night in my dreams. Ok, now that just sounded cliché…

DISCLAIMER: If anybody is not who smart enough to know what disclaimer means, then I'll put it short and in capital letters: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! Now if your just one of those sad people that just can't get it…I gotta, ask, how did you find this site?!?!?

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

**I'm Tired of Waiting**

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I have a boyfriend. He is one of the most handsome men I've ever seen. And I have had a relationship with him for 1 year.

I sat on the couch, and looked at my watch for the thousandth time. It was hard to keep my eyes dried. He was 5 hours late. Why was it always me? We'd agree that we'd meet at my apartment at 6:00 pm. It was now 11:00 pm. I just couldn't get it! He promised he'd make it here! And I gave him another chance! _And he broke it!!!!_

I just couldn't help it, and just let the tears fall. He always did this, and I always gave in. What happened to when he took me out on those perfect dates? He took me on dates that any girl would dream about! Had it all been an act? A joke? Cuz' if it was, it sure didn't make me laugh. It just hurt, real bad.

I leaned forward on the couch, and picked up my cell. I looked for his name.

'_What?!?!?' _I screamed in my head. He had a not to disturb icon next to his name! Where the hell was he? I just sobbed harder, and thought the one thing that had been bugging me all night.

'_He's out with another girl I bet you!' _I just shook my head, and called my BEST friend in the world. He'd help me.

"Sakura-chan? You ok?" The major amount of worry in Naruto's voice made me cry even harder.

"N-naruto (sob) he d-didn't (sob) come!" I cried out the last part. Naruto just growled. He had never liked Sasuke from the beginning.

"Nar-(sob)Naruto?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"Please don't (sob) say 'I told (sob) you so'."

"Sakura-chan, I couldn't say that to you. Why don't you come over to my house? Hinata is out with Ten Ten. Hinata will understand." Naruto smoothly suggested.

"O-(sob) okay." I said in a whisper. Naruto and I did this sometimes. When I'm real down, I'd have a small sleepover with him. He was like my brother. Both our parents died in a car accident when we were small. But the thing is, they both died in the same car, and they were on their way to our first soccer game. Since that happened, we where like glue. Even now, when we're 21.

I got my things together, turned off anything that needed to, and wrote a note to Sasuke that I came, but waited, and left. I had a small sad smile on as I left my room. That was how I worked, I always had a smile on, even if it was oh-so fake.

That night Naruto and I had some awe-some fun. We stayed up all night watching goofy movies, and even watched the 'Scary Movie' series. I felt as if I got drunk off of all the lemonade I drank. That night I feel asleep knowing what I had to do later. Even if it broke my heart.

I woke up, and looked groggily around the room. Oh man, what a mess we made! But man, what a head-ache,…

"More sleep,.." I groaned. I closed my eyes, and I swear, it was only for a quick moment! But when I opened them again, it was an hour later, and the mess was gone! And a sweet smell of French toast could be smelt,….

"Mhhmm,…." I then saw Hinata walk out of the kitchen in an apron, and giggle at my dreamy smile on from the oh-so wonderful smell!

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" She chirped. That's what I like about this girl. She was always happy, and supportive of Naruto and me. And that's what I like about Naruto, he found a girl how was like a puzzle piece to him, and was SUPER understanding. Most girls would think Naruto was cheating on them with me. But Hinata understood it was kinda like a brother and sister thing. Now she deserved a cookie, but I deserved a slice of French toast,..

"Morning Hinata." I said, getting off the floor, and laughing at Naruto. He was holding onto an empty can of lemonade in replacement of a stuffed animal!

"I love you too Miss Ramen lady,…" we heard Naruto grumble from his sleep. Hinata and I stared at him for a moment, and then looked at each other. We just smiled, and busted up laughing! Naruto awoke from all our noise, and looked at us like we were the color puke green.

"What's so funny?" he asked carefully.

"You, were (laughing) talking (laugh) in your sleep (laugh) about a Miss (laugh) Ramen lady again!" Hinata said.

"And you're holding on to a can of empty lemonade for a stuffed animal!" I said way to fast, and just walked over to Hinata for support I was laughing so hard.

"It's not that funny,. gosh,.." He just grumbled, as he walked to the trash can to throw it away. Hinata and I finally stopped laughing later, and Hinata went into the kitchen to work on the French toast.

'_Man, if I could do that for Sasuke some time,.' _With this thought, I stopped smiling. Naruto noticed this, and put a hand up on my shoulder. I looked up at him, to see his smile.

"Sakura-chan, he doesn't deserve you. But I think that French toast does!" I smiled back, and we all gathered into the dinning room to eat.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

I sat on the bench, and looked around. If we made scheduled meeting, and he can't come, then I'd just catch him unexpected.

Finally I saw him walking down the street to his work office. He was a photographer, and was good at it to. And that was how we meet. He was taking photos of random groups of girls in the mall for a teen magazine. He saw me, and took a picture. But then he saw that something had dropped out of my purse, and he got it, and ran after me to give it back. But went he got my attention, our eyes locked, and that was it. But no time to think of that, cuz' it was time to end it, and _that's _that.

"Sasuke!" I yelled, and ran after him. He saw me, and smiled. But frowned when he saw I didn't smile back. Hey, sometimes you just can't smile, even me, who always tries to.

"Sakura." He said nodding. I just stood there. He got the idea, I still needed to think of what I was going to say, and opened his mouth to speak. But also at that moment, so did I.

"Sasuke,.."

"Sakura,.." We both said in union.

"You go first." I blurted. He just nodded.

"When I got to your apartment, the lights were off, and there was a note,.." He trailed off his sentence. That's when my courage fired up, but so did all the hurt, and sadness.

"Sasuke, it was like that cuz' I had left after waiting for _5 hours _for you. Sasuke, I don't know what you do, and I don't really care anymore. I'm tried of waiting, and I'm tired of hoping that maybe, oh just maybe you'll come all the sudden and take me out! But you know what?! That never happens!" I said ignoring the tears falling out of my eyes.

Sasuke just stood there, with guilt, amazement, and shame written all over his face. But was I done? Nope.

"What happened to the guy that I used to know? You the one that came on time, and took me out? The one I always thought about, and thought I was the luckiest girl to have? Where Sasuke?! Cuz' I'm just not going to wait on him anymore, cuz' it takes up time I could use for more important things!" I saw him flinch at the 'more important things' part. Hmp! I hope he did cuz' it hurt even more to me! I saw him look away from me.

"Sasuke,." I whispered. He looked back at me.

"Sasuke, (I gulped) I want my spare apartment key back." This time I looked away.

"But Sakura,..we could work this out!" I looked fiercely at him.

"Sasuke, how?! By giving you another chance? I can't do that! I just can't do that! I've given you waay to many chances all ready! It's time I just,..I just let you go. I obviously am too much dead weight for to handle if you can't even come to my apartment for dinner! So another chance is what you want? Well fine, go look for another chance,..with someone else." The tears feel down even harder now.

"Just give me the key. You're already late for work." I said in a small sad tone.

Sasuke just kept his eyes locked with mine. He finally looked down at his bag, and took out his key ring.

It was obvious to which one was mine. It was pale blue, with a kinda polka dot pattern of cherry blossoms. And you know what? It looked barely even used. And you know what? It was barely used. But me, I was greatly used. And that people was the sad hard truth.

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I used to have a boyfriend. He was one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen. And I had a relationship with him for 1 year. And it stopped the day I noticed that he wasn't the boyfriend I thought he was, and that I was tired of waiting.

_When life knocks you down, you get right back up. And keep doing that until you knock life down._

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: I know, it's kinda cheesy and cliché, but I really wanted to write that. And somebody PLEASE help me, my internet is down as I type this, and I'm stuck listening to my mom's cheesy songs on iTunes cuz' I HAVE TO have music when I write/type! NOOO! Oh well, I'll just wait til' dad's home for lunch to fix it. NOT how I wanted to start off Spring Break! Review if you want to. JA-NE!

**Purplecherry5 **

ADDED LATER: I'm alive! And listening to hard rock on youtube, and on AOL. Man am I one happy person now!

PLEASE R&R!!! Thankz ;)


End file.
